Past VS Future: An Ace Combat Cronicle
by Wing Zero 032
Summary: A few months after the SOLG's destruction, During an air patrol, The Razgriz Sqadron encounter a strange phenomenon and now, they find tmselves back in the november city battle, how the things will go on from now... Ace Combat Series Crossover
1. Chapter 1: A disturbance in the weather…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Ace Combat Series nor Ridge Racer Series in any legal aspect, those rights does belong to NAMCO (NAMCO-BANDAI), even if I have an original videogame copy of Ace Combat 2,3,5,ZERO, and X.

I just own this history plot and some Original Character (OC) if there is one in this history, and if someone would like to use something of this history, ASK ME FIRST in the form of a Personal Message before copy it and put me in the disclaimer if you use said part of my history or certain OC, or prepare for the consequences…

* * *

_There's a say that,__ those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it…._

**Fifteen years ago**… there was a war that engulfed the world, the Belkan War, during the period of peace, a Belkan ultra nationalist group that they called themselves the "The Grey Men" began their plots of revenge against the Allied nations who won the war, and those included the development and test of new weapons in other countries and used in other conflicts like "Intercontinental Coup de' eat of USEA" and "The Erusean Continental War" by terrorist organizations & the Erusean military.

**However**, their main plan was put in motion a year ago (2010), when they manipulated the two most powerful nations, Osea and Yuktobania to fight a war between each other by silently taking over booth leaderships, in hopes to weaken the two nations and destroy them with "the mighty power of the Belkan military" and then they will going to the rest of the allied nations like dominoes, that conflict was known as the Circum-Pacific War.

**But** they never thought that a bunch of seven Osean pilots, a single Osean fleet with their carrier and a small but well organized Yuktobanian resistance group would send their plans to the trash by giving hope to both countries to reach peace and fear to their enemies.

**In** a desperate move, the Grey Men attempted to use the V2 Nuclear weapon, but said plan was fooled when the Razgriz Air Command Squadron and a joint Osea/Yuktobania Strike force attacked the Grey Men General Headquarters located in the experimental facility of North Osea Gründer Industries situated in Sudentor, North Osea/South Belka after a speech from the Osean President Vincent Harling and the Yuktonanian Prime Minister Seryozha Victorvich Nikanor.

**Furthermore**, once the V2 control facility was destroyed and the SOLG attack silenced, without more options the Gray Men activated the override code for the SOLG(Space Orbital Linear Gun), which took from orbit said space attack satellite and target it to fall to Oured, the Osean Capital City before being captured by both armies, and the next day, early in the morning, the Razgriz Air Command Squadron took off in destination to the target point where they were intercepted and engaged in a final dogfight by the Belkan ace squadrons Ofnir, Grabarc, and a single Osean warmonger, the where shoot down and killed by the time the SOLG arrived to the target point, but finally, after a desperate moments the SOLG was finally destroyed in a rather big explosion and no collateral damage, giving some amazing spectacle to those in the ground while the Aces of Razgriz soar victorious trough the sky…

**All of this is now history…** But, if by some circumstances of destiny you could travel trough time to correct a mistake, save someone's live, or avoid a tragedy, without knowing there's a way back, and a single change would alter your own existence itself…

**WOULD YOU TAKE IT?**

_**Wing Zero 032 Presents:**_

_**PAST V.S. FUTURE:**_

**AN ACE COMBAT 5 CRONICLE**

**Chapter 1: A disturbance in the weather…**

Data  
28  
Operation:  
Ghost Guardian  
Date:  
2011/03/03  
Area:  
Oured, Osea  
Time:  
1235 Hrs.  
Location:  
03°57'35"N  
232°15'31"E

It's been just a few months after the Circum-Pacific War, and peace between the nations involved has been assured, the relation between Osea and Yuktobania are going smoothly, and they started the negotiations to create the Arkbird II, as replacement of the original one that was shoot down By the Razgriz in an attempt to nuke a Yuktobania city, and also as a new symbol of peace between both nations.

Officially the members of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron: Wardog, also Known as "The Four Wing Of Sand Island" by the Oseans and "The Demons Of Razgriz" by the Yuktobanians were Shoot down and Killed when they were escaping after being branded as traitors, however, the Razgriz Air Command Squadron, also Known as "The Ghost Of Razgriz" had become Officially into the President's Personal Air Force immediately after his rescue from Siteir Castel and had been this way to the date giving them the assigned status of Black Operations Special Forces Air Command Squadron inside the air force, due to status of those heroes their Identities had been kept secret and treated as Priority One National Security despise that their Squadron and Call sings had been Known World Wide by the Public in both Countries.

On the other side… Osea and Yuktobania have broken relations with Belka and imposed an economical embargo to the nation, until Belka restructures their military to avoid more sleeper cells had been infiltrated their ranks. The Osean President Vincent Harling and the senate of Osea had decreed the seizure of all the material possessions, Bank accounts and actions in the stock market of North Osea Gründer Industries.

But Right now, A familiar sound of jet engines roaring through the sky of Oured is heard, various citizens turn their heads to see four well known pitch black planes with different colors in their tails fly by over their heads in the blue and white sky: The Heroes of Razgriz, the ones who had saved them from being a gigantic nuclear crater in the ground, instead of continuing to live their lives are patrolling right now, and it´s basically a spectacle to see, because even when they´re patrolling, they sometimes do an acrobatic fly-by across the city, practice some maneuvers, o simulate a dogfight with other squadrons from the Capital District Air Command.

But right now they are just doing some simple surveillance around the city…

_Beep, beep… beep, beep… -CLICK_

"Razgriz, this is AWACS Thuderhead, we've been recently assigned to you as you're new AWACS by the Capital District Air Command… It's good to see you again guys, I always knew that you never were traitors, I can't believe that we've been fooled by those bastards, so please Come in"

- _CLICK_

"AWACS Thunderhead, This is Razgriz 1, Call sing: Blaze, It's good to hear you were always on our side, over"

Said the newly promoted Colonel Ace Orestes Cohen, former squad leader of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Wardog" of Sand Island after Captain Jack Bartlett's disappearance, while flying the recently assembled Black and Blood Red tailed ADF-01 Falken with the number 016, this was the secret project from Gründer Industries which was developed in Yuktobania and Osea as well, This aircraft it's a super stealth fighter jet with a 3D vectoring thrust system, Internal weapons, inverted wings geometry for a higher maneuverability, a powerful pair of SCRAM jet engines, and what in makes different this plane than the others aside of its singular design and outstanding performance it's that said plane poses the newest COFFIN system which consist of a solid closed cockpit with various cameras and screens mounted to give the pilot a 360° view all around him, the Artificial Intelligence System denominated Z.O.E. and a powerful Tactical Laser System mounted under the cockpit, originally was painted with a bright red paint on the upper side and a Pitch Black in the bottom.

- _CLICK_

"AWACS Thunderhead, This is Razgriz 2, Call sing: Edge, thank you for believe in us, even if you couldn't do something at the moment, over"

Said the also newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Kei Nagase, flying her Black and sky blue tailed X-02 Wyvern with the number 007, The Pinnacle of the Erusean military aviation technology, The Wyvern combines stealth with extraordinary agility, made possible by its unique variable geometry wings, 3D vectoring thrust, advance avionics, weapons systems and powerful engines.

- _CLICK_

"AWACS Thunderhead, This is Razgriz 4, Call sing: Archer it's good to hear you again sir"

- _CLICK_

"Please, don't call me sir; we should be calling you Sir, Major Hans Grimm, over"

Thunderhead replied to Grimm, because in fact, aside of being awarded by both countries they got an immediate promotion to higher ranks in the air force, and yet he still fly his Black and White tailed stealth fighter jet Su-47 Berkut, proudly Yuktobanian design and technology with the number 024.

- _CLICK_

"AWACS Thunderhead, This is Razgriz 5, Call sing: Swordsman, it's an honor to fly with you, over"

Said the as well promoted two star Rear Admiral Marcus Snow, former squad leader of the VFA-206 "Shorebirds" from the OFS Kestrel, Flying his Black and Yellow tailed stealth fighter: the F/A-22A Raptor the ultimate Osean design and technology fighter jet with the number 211.

- _CLICK_

"Please, don't be humble, the honor is ours, you guys did more than any of us to stop the war in either way, besides, you were the few who discovered what had happened with the President, By the way, why did you jump from Razgriz 2 to Razgriz 4 so all sudden, what happened to Razgriz 3?, over"

There was a few moment of silence until Edge responded.

- _CLICK_

"Thunderhead, do you remember the operation Desert Arrow? That's when Chopper… Captain Alvin H. Davenport had self proclaimed Razgriz 3, we decided make it official, and not use that designation ever again in his honor"

Said Kei in a nostalgic and sad voice tone, the loss of Alvin during the operation Super circus was painful, he fought to the end so the people in the stadium would evacuate it, even after his plane got hit by a missile, his instruments and unfortunately the ejection system got fried, he was losing fuel, engine power and altitude, and there was no other site other than the stadium _'…If maybe that missile hadn't hit him… he maybe, maybe will be still with us, joking around, discussing about rock music, pissing off Thunderhead with his "Useless Chatter"…_' Kei thought to herself she misses the motor mouth as everyone else as well.

- _CLICK_

"Right, how could have forgotten that, anyway, let's continue with the air patrolling" said Thunderhead quickly concentrating of the current mission, for an hour, everything was fine as far, there were no bogeys on the radar and no emergency calls, this went like that for a few more minutes until…

_Beep, beep… beep, beep… -CLICK_

"Razgriz, this is AWACS Thunderhead, a few minutes ago, we have detected some kind of interference our weather instruments before detecting an unknown formation of 4 planes bearing from the vectors 280, altitude 1,500 meters, 10 from where you are, intercept the aircraft but do not open fire unless necessary, over

- _CLICK_

"Rodger that AWACS, this is Razgriz squadron proceeding to intercept the unknown aircrafts, over." Said Blaze, while he, and the rest of the squadron changed their course, heading on to intercept those four bogeys.

'_This is bad, with just a few months since the battle with Ofnir and Grabarc, we don't need a mass spread panic because of a possible attack to the capital' _Thought Blaze, but similar thoughts happen with his wingmen

'_I just hope that it's just a misunderstanding and no another attempt from the remaining members of the "Gray men"…'_ thought Edge

'_Damn, and here I was thinking that after this I was going to the city later to relaxing, instead looks like there's another night of paperwork from hell…'_ Thought Swordsman

'_I hope there's no jammer aircraft, please no jammer craft, it really piss me of when there's a jammer craft during a dogfight…'_ Thought Archer

_Bep, bep, bep… - CLICK_

"AWACS Thunderhead this is the Razgriz Flight, we've arrived to the target area and have visual on the targets at two o'clock, proceeding to make contact in an open channel, over" Said Blaze while releasing the safety locks of the weapons system

_-CLICK_

"Rodger that, Proceed with caution and good luck" said the AWACS

The four planes of unknown origin were flying in a diamond formation; they looked like standard Su-47 at the distance, but they had what look like an armored canopy like the ADF-01 Falken, but more sleek and refined, they had actual ailerons in their tails for a better pitch (altitude) control, a more aerodynamic canards and for what it looked like not just improve their altitude control but their rolling ability as well, and their directional fins are slightly more positioned towards the engines, but in outside angle like the F/A-22A instead of a 90° position like the standard Berkut, possibly for a better yaw control, and if they were right they also were equipped aside of the internal weaponry with external weaponry bays as well, it's looks like they were equipped for long, middle and short range heavy air combat.

The aircraft were pitch black mate but neither of the planes carry any known distinctive aside of a what look like a blue circle in a white bottom to distinguishing it form the black paint of the plane, shaped like some kind of snake, but instead a snake head, it was a dragon, biting its own tail with the word "Ouroboros" across and forward the design; in resume, they were quite intimidating.

Various thoughts passed across the minds of the Razgriz squadron:

'_What the hell?!,… they look like a mix of mine and captain's, I hope they are allies…'_ Thought Archer in shock

'_What are those planes?!,… I've never seen something like this… is that a dragon?...'_ Thought Edge in awe

'_What the fuck?!,… those jets looks like they were pulled from some kind of futuristic movie!...'_ Thought Swordsman in surprise without knowing how right he was about the futuristic part

'_Ouroboros?!,… DAMN IT!!! Just what the hell are they doing here? No, better yet what the fuck its going on and how the hell did they managed to arrive here?, looks like my past is chasing me again, and I can´t let them know who or rater what I am… for now… let´s keep playing along…'_ Thought Blaze drily, surrounded with a familiar felling of dread seriousness only seen openly a few times outside on the ground like when they confronted Hamilton and escaped form Sand Island…

_-CLICK_

"Archer, why don't you try to make contact with them, maybe they are another aircraft developer testing a project but lost its course"

_-CLICK_

"Rodger Captain…"

Grimm was about to try to make contact to them but before he could really speak trough the radio, the unknown planes attacked with their long range missiles, making everyone take evasive actions to dodge the missiles launched at them, the Razgriz barely made it, if not form their skills and their aircraft performance, they would've been raging balls of fire and metal going down to the bottom of the sea right now.

" SHIT!!!, DAMN IT, AWACS Thunderhead, they firing at us,!!! Captain, requesting permission to engage!!!" said Swordsman while evading one of the aircraft which was incredibly quick

"CAPTAIN, please respond!!!" said archer, dealing with the same problem

"BLAZE!!!" said franticly because she's being locked by the third jet, and she can get it out of herself

"…. Update target…..Engage…." Blaze said in a strangely monotonic and emotionless voice while hitting the engines at the max with afterburners, it was like if he was in some kind of trance, making the rest of the Razgriz and Thunderhead freaking out but not enough to leaving stunned or paralyzed for seconds

"….WHAT!!!!" said AWACS Thunderhead

"…." Blaze didn't respond, but he managed to positioned behind Edge's aggressor, and once he was in range, fired a barrage of bullets which hit right on the aircraft engines and tearing apart the directional fins, making it do an horizontal spin out of control, just when it was about a few meters from the sea, suddenly explode in thousands pieces making impossible to recover them

"…Bingo…" said blaze still in the monotonic emotionless voice

"Blaze Splashed one" Said Thunderhead

"Thank you Blaze" said Edge in relief

"……You're welcome……" said Blaze in the same monotonic emotionless voice, this really freak out Edge, because this wasn't his normal behavior, because even in combat, he showed emotions, it was like at one moment he was a human being, and on another time, like a machine…

"Blaze, what's going on?, what happened to you?" Said Edge now worried about his flight lead

Meanwhile, Snow was trying to get the damned plane of his six, and get in his for a clean shot, every time he managed to lock on the target, this suddenly pull a bell maneuver, get in his six, and fire a missile, but he had manage to evade them until now, he never had a dogfight so intense, even the one he had in Operation: Arcadia with the joint Belkan Flight of Ofnir and Grabarc squadrons wasn't this hard, now he is getting tired and if he not hit his enemy soon, he will be the one to being shot down, fortunately he managed to see that Blaze was coming in his help, even if he was still being pursued by another plane.

"….Swordsman, go to my direction head on and when I said you, do a barrel roll…" said Blaze in his monotonic and emotionless voice, which put Swordsman a little bit uneasy

'_Did I heard clear?!, going to his location, meet him at supersonic speeds head-on, and when he said do a barrel roll? That plan was crazy as the time we flew into the tunnel of the V2 control facility, but whit my situation, I have no other choice really'_ thought Marcus, so he decide to follow the plan and going to where blaze as he was going to him, he was flying at match2.3, while Blaze was at match2.7, he was just at 500 meters form Blaze, and waiting his order

"….Do the barrel roll….now…" Said Blaze, and Swordsman, did it, in that moment Blaze did the same and bypassed him by mere centimeters while having the jet that was chasing Snow locked on and fire two missiles which each one of them hit an air intake, Blaze flew toward the flaming aircraft head on and dodge it by centimeters, just like he did with Snow's one; This maneuver was made by the Demon Lord of the round table himself in his final battle.

"…Bull's Eye…" Said Blaze

"…. E-Enemy plane shot down By Blaze" Said Thunderhead, shocked for what he saw in the radar, just a few moments ago

Snow couldn't believe it, that they had managed to pull that one, it was too risky, and nuts, In all his life he had never done something like this deliberately, after this even that paperwork sound more relaxing,… and after that he will go for a good drink

Now Blaze its taking direction to where Archer is, and he is having trouble, he is evading barrages of bullets that by the Size of the tracers they must be 105'mm at least, Archer turned to the Left to evade, and the aggressor plane did the same, with no more missile available he resorted to his machinegun, and fire his own barrage, to the enemy plane, in that very moment hitting the right wing and both engines, the wing tore itself apart by the centrifuge forces, and start to rolling and spinning out of control, and just before it was about to fall into the sea, the wreckage just blew up, making impossible to retrieve something for analysis.

The final plane that was chasing down Blaze's plane was firing at every time barrages of bullets while approaching at match3.4, and missiles in a desperated attempt to shot him down, everyone was trying to get the aircraft in range to take it down, but either him and Blaze were far out of range to even an XLAA or SAAM, and the XMAA was out of question, in other words, Blaze was out of his own.

"WARNING…. WARNING…. MISSILE ALERT…. MISSILE ALERT…. MISSILE ALERT" Z.O.E was adverting Blaze about the incoming danger, in the fractions of seconds, Blaze rolled his plane upside down and began to dive at supersonic speeds

"CAUTION…. PULL UP…. CAUTION…. PULL UP…. CAUTION…. PULL UP…." Z.O.E. keep warning Blaze about the dangerous altitude decreasing, and when he was at 760 meters of altitude, he hit the airbrakes while pulled up the stick, and the plane decreased his speed and the nose turned to the horizon, at that moment, he hit the afterburners and took supersonic speeds while flying at the incredible altitude of 3 meters

"CAUTION…. PULL UP…. CAUTION…. PULL UP…. CAUTION…. PULL UP…." Z.O.E. keep warning him about the low altitude, the directional fin that was below the plane was at least by a meter to hit the sea, and the turbulence from the plane created a streak of waves that managed the 1 Km of length, and an altitude of 4 meters, the missile simply hit the water as the waves and water interfered with the heat seeking targeting system.

"WARNING…. WARNING….WARNING…. WARNING…." Z.O.E. was still warning him about the enemy plane that was still chasing him

Blaze took again a high altitude and the enemy plane was on his tail again, but when the enemy plane had blaze in his missile range and about to fire, Blaze did a bell maneuver or better said a Cobra which took the aggressor plane by surprise and overflew its target, at the very same moment that blaze was starting the cobra, Blaze activated the Tactical Laser System, and when the plane passed him and attempting to do the same, that was the moment that Blaze took to fire while he was still pulling the stick up, the enemy plane was sliced in two symmetric haves from tail to nose by the red energy beam, and said haves hovered in mid-air before falling a few meters and explode both of them at the same time, making a rain of fire and metal pieces to the bottom of the sea.

"….Bull's eye….Mission accomplished…" Said Blaze in his monotonic voice

Meanwhile, all who saw the duel between planes, was speechless, they had never seen Ace flight so aggressively, cold and ruthless before, it was like he was possessed or something

"….Area sanitized…. Razgriz Squadron return to base immediately" Said AWACS Thunderhead and as if on cue blaze goes back to his normal self

"…Rodger that thunderhead, Razgriz returning to base" said blaze in his normal laid back but serious attitude

"Captain!!!" said Grimm

"Captain!!!" said Snow

"Blaze!!!, you had us worried what the hell happened to you there, are you all right?" Nagase asked really worried about his flight lead

"What do you mean Kei, nothing had happened to me, at least as I remember" Said blaze not knowing what she was referring to

"I mean about-" Nagase was saying until she was interrupted by Grimm

"Captain those are some amazing maneuvers, when did you learned those, because I Know that neither Capt- I mean General Bartlett or Pop's could have done that!!!" Sid Grimm amazed about what he had witnessed"

"Seriously and whit all due respect sir, but: What the fuck were you thinking, pulling such stunt like it was a daily thing?!" Said Snow half angry and half relieved that everything was over

"But don't you are happy that worked well?, besides, you're still alive" said Blaze in his defense a little nervous

"But you didn't explained where did you learned to fly like that" Said Nagase

"Well, when I was a kid, my father used to build small and somewhat homemade rotor planes, so I did help him to test them out and pulled some acrobatics, obviously when landed, my father was angry about them, but relived about I was still alive, but my mother in other case…. Well, she was pissed off, of course and always ended up grounded for a month, haah, those times…. Even my brother Ridge, had it easy when he almost wreck the family car at the age of 14…." Said blaze pulling a half lie, half truth about it, but to the rest of them, it looks like he was lost in his vault of memories

"All right, but we got the point, lets head back before you tell us times you got grounded" said Nagase a little annoyed

But while they were discussing, neither of them, noticed that they flew thought a certain mysterious but familiar bluish gray clouds, and then they disappeared from the radar and the radio waves filled with chatter before, now are filled with a spectral silence….

"BLAZE, EDGE, ARCHER, SWORDSMAN, ANYONE, PLEASE RESPOND!!!" said AWACS Thunderhead frantically because they suddenly disappeared from the radar before giving up and called to some of his assistants

"Someone call the president, the Razgriz is down"…

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**AUTOR NOTES:**_

Hello everyone, I am Wing Zero 032, and I hope that the history would have been of your like

But let's get some things clear, To start, I hope you have in consideration that even if I understand and write English rather well, It's not my natal language, so I apologize if you found some misspelled words, or failures in grammar

This is my first fanfic, so I hope to have your comprehension, and post your opinions the history, whit this you could help me to improve the plot of the story, and my writing skills, even I accept flames but only if they are constructive, I mean, those who EXPLAIN what was wrong, in the history, if I have Grammar and spelling troubles and the CORRECTION, here are some examples:

**Rejected Flame**: "I hope you die in a fire"

**Accepted Flame**: I hope you die in a fire, your grammar is crap, this should be "xxxxxxxxxxxxxx" instead of "yyyyyyyyyyyyyy", you have a serious problem with spelling, this word should be wrote like this instead of this, and your plot story have more holes than a Swiss cheese…………"

And like I mentioned on the disclaimer: I just own this history plot and some Original Character (OC) if there is one in this history, and if someone would like to use something of this history, ASK ME FIRST in the form of a Personal Message before copy it and put me in the disclaimer if you use said part of my history or certain OC, or prepare for the consequences…

There's something which piss me off and surely every author it's the lack of originality of others, I once read a history called "Howls of doom", which was a (with all due respect) a fucking copy of another history called "Tails of Doom", surely the guy thought that if he just change the species in the legend inside the history and of the other author and the name of that, it would be a completely different story, that kind of "authors" make me sick.

Oh, and before you want to write something just it annoy or piss off people, just don't bother because I won't bother to read the rest o the next messages you sent, also thanks to people like you, great authors had stopped to write, because they were so pissed of that sent everything to the trash an some closed their accounts of this website

Well there's no more to say so Thank you for your time and see you in the next chapter of PAST V.S. FUTURE, stay gold.

Please, Read & Review!

This is Wing Zero Singing off….

CONECTION TERMINATED.


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell it’s going on!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Ace Combat Series nor Ridge Racer Series in any legal aspect, those rights does belong to NAMCO (NAMCO-BANDAI), even if I have an original videogame copy of Ace Combat 2,3,5,ZERO, and X.

I just own this history plot and some Original Character (OC) if there is one in this history, and if someone would like to use something of this history, ASK ME FIRST in the form of a Personal Message before copy it and put me in the disclaimer if you use said part of my history or certain OC, or prepare for the consequences… _**I MEAN IT!**_

* * *

"_When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself…"  
_

_**IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER OF PAST V.….**_

_Beep, beep… beep, beep… -CLICK_

"Razgriz, this is AWACS Thunderhead, a few minutes ago, we have detected some kind of interference our weather instruments before detecting an unknown formation of 4 planes bearing from the vectors 280, altitude 1,500 meters, 10 from where you are, intercept the aircraft but do not open fire unless necessary, over

- _CLICK_

"Rodger that AWACS, this is Razgriz squadron proceeding to intercept the unknown aircrafts, over." Said Blaze, while he, and the rest of the squadron changed their course, heading on to intercept those four bogeys.

____________________________________ACE COMBAT CRONICLES___________________________________________________________________________________

"Archer, why don't you try to make contact with them, maybe they are another aircraft developer testing a project but lost its course"

_-CLICK_

"Rodger Captain…"

Grimm was about to try to make contact to them but before he could really speak trough the radio, the unknown planes attacked with their long range missiles, making everyone take evasive actions to dodge the missiles launched at them, the Razgriz barely made it, if not form their skills and their aircraft performance, they would've been raging balls of fire and metal going down to the bottom of the sea right now.

" SHIT!!!, DAMN IT, AWACS Thunderhead, they firing at us,!!! Captain, requesting permission to engage!!!" said Swordsman while evading one of the aircraft which was incredibly quick

"CAPTAIN, please respond!!!" said archer, dealing with the same problem

"BLAZE!!!" said franticly because she's being locked by the third jet, and she can get it out of herself

"…. Update target…..Engage…." Blaze said in a strangely monotonic and emotionless voice while hitting the engines at the max with afterburners, it was like if he was in some kind of trance, making the rest of the Razgriz and Thunderhead freaking out but not enough to leaving stunned or paralyzed for seconds

"….WHAT!!!!" said AWACS Thunderhead

"…." Blaze didn't respond, but he managed to positioned behind Edge's aggressor, and once he was in range, fired a barrage of bullets which hit right on the aircraft engines and tearing apart the directional fins, making it do an horizontal spin out of control, just when it was about a few meters from the sea, suddenly explode in thousands pieces making impossible to recover them

"…Bingo…" said blaze still in the monotonic emotionless voice

"Blaze Splashed one" Said Thunderhead

"Thank you Blaze" said Edge in relief

"……You're welcome……" said Blaze in the same monotonic emotionless voice, this really freak out Edge, because this wasn't his normal behavior, because even in combat, he showed emotions, it was like at one moment he was a human being, and on another time, like a machine…

"Blaze, what's going on?, what happened to you?" Said Edge now worried about his flight lead

____________________________________ACE COMBAT CRONICLES___________________________________________________________________________________

"WARNING…. WARNING….WARNING…. WARNING…." Z.O.E. was still warning him about the enemy plane that was still chasing him

Blaze took again a high altitude and the enemy plane was on his tail again, but when the enemy plane had blaze in his missile range and about to fire, Blaze did a bell maneuver or better said a Cobra which took the aggressor plane by surprise and overflew its target, at the very same moment that blaze was starting the cobra, Blaze activated the Tactical Laser System, and when the plane passed him and attempting to do the same, that was the moment that Blaze took to fire while he was still pulling the stick up, the enemy plane was sliced in two symmetric haves from tail to nose by the red energy beam, and said haves hovered in mid-air before falling a few meters and explode both of them at the same time, making a rain of fire and metal pieces to the bottom of the sea.

"….Bull's eye….Mission accomplished…" Said Blaze in his monotonic voice

____________________________________ACE COMBAT CRONICLES___________________________________________________________________________________

"Blaze!!!, you had us worried what the hell happened to you there, are you all right?" Nagase asked really worried about his flight lead

"What do you mean Kei, nothing had happened to me, at least as I remember" Said blaze not knowing what she was referring to

"I mean about-" Nagase was saying until she was interrupted by Grimm

"Captain those are some amazing maneuvers, when did you learned those, because I Know that neither Capt- I mean General Bartlett or Pop's could have done that!!!" Sid Grimm amazed about what he had witnessed"

"Well, when I was a kid, my father used to build small and somewhat homemade rotor planes, so I did help him to test them out and pulled some acrobatics, obviously when landed, my father was angry about them, but relived about I was still alive, but my mother in other case…. Well, she was pissed off, of course and always ended up grounded for a month, haah, those times…. Even my brother Ridge, had it easy when he almost wreck the family car at the age of 14…." Said blaze pulling a half lie, half truth about it, but to the rest of them, it looks like he was lost in his vault of memories

"All right, but we got the point, lets head back before you tell us times you got grounded" said Nagase a little annoyed

But while they were discussing, neither of them, noticed that they flew thought a certain mysterious but familiar bluish gray clouds, and then they disappeared from the radar and the radio waves filled with chatter before, now are filled with a spectral silence….

"BLAZE, EDGE, ARCHER, SWORDSMAN, ANYONE, PLEASE RESPOND!!!" said AWACS Thunderhead frantically because they suddenly disappeared from the radar before giving up and called to some of his assistants

"Someone call the president, the Razgriz is down"…

____________________________________ACE COMBAT CRONICLES___________________________________________________________________________________

_**Wing Zero 032 Presents:**_

_**PAST V.S. FUTURE:**_

**AN ACE COMBAT 5 CRONICLE**

**Chapter 2: What the hell it's going on!!!…  
(AKA: Journey Home: Alternate ending B!!!)**

Data  
17  
Operation:  
Supercircus  
Date:  
2010/11/29  
Area:  
November City, Osea  
Time:  
1030 Hrs.  
Location:  
03°08'27"N  
186°02'54"E

November City, The Game world Capital city one of the greatest metropolis in Osea, surrounded by a chain of mountains, this city, home of thousands of citizens who are prideful of three things, The First, were their casinos and Five star Hotels, Second, they home one of the tallest skyscrapers in the whole Osea: "The Sky Tower", a peculiar building in the shape of a needle and what could be described as a "closed bowl" were there are a casino, a restaurant where you could get the best view of the city while eating or live extreme emotions with the yuktobanian mountain installed on the top of the building, said attraction is considered the Tallest rollercoaster in the world, and the third, "The November International Stadium", a gigantic stadium with a 70'000 seat-arena , home of the Tigers of November city, an important Osean football team, current champion of the latest Super Bowl, and here it's when the Vice President Appelroult will host a peace ceremony to rally the citizens to support the troops currently fighting in Yuktobania, said rally more than promote the peace was to promote the war and increase the hatred of the citizens by the Vice President speech, although the it was foiled by the people itself when they started to sing the famous and so called Pace song : " The Journey Home", they never imagined that the war battles were going to be more nearer than they believed…

It's not have been just a few minutes that the air battle started, the enemy was approaching from the north and the people in the stadium thought it was part of the show… until they heard the air raid alarms that mysteriously somehow were activated five minutes later, the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron Wardog, AKA: The Four wings of Sand Island or The Demons of Razgriz, were fighting valiantly but the enemy squadrons keep going and going, in looks like by each plane they shoot down, three more took its place.

When suddenly thunderhead got his communications jammed by an unknown source

"Attention all units approaching to November City, This is the 8492nd squadron, we were approaching to the combat area, this is just a drill exercise, good work people, now you can return to base, I have to say this was a nice drill, but pretty dull, we are returning to base" Said the Mysterious leader of the 8492nd squadron

"WHAT!!!, what is it?!, Wait, what are they talking about" said AWACS Thunderhead, expecting some answer, but he got was just static and his communications interfered

"ECCM, restore communications link" screamed to the AWACS crew to start the procedures to get in contact to everyone

The allied planes aren't coming, what's going on?!!!!" Screamed Archer in desperation and fright in the radio

"Reinforcements are in its way, just hang in there" said Thunderhead trying to calm the tired members of Wardog

Unknown to everyone, a strange climatic, yet familiar phenomenon was forming in the mountains; a large bluish grey cloud was forming in the south of the city, then there were some thunders and from there, four black planes with different colors in their directional fins appeared from out of nowhere and its plots unaware of their surroundings… until now, the situation for the Wardog was uncertain, but what it was sure, and that was that the reinforcements were coming, and from an unexpected source… themselves.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"…Blaze!!!, you had us worried what the hell happened to you there, are you all right?" Nagase asked really worried about his flight lead

"What do you mean Kei, nothing had happened to me, at least as I remember" Said blaze not knowing what she was referring to

"I mean about-" Nagase was saying until she was interrupted by Grimm

"Captain those are some amazing maneuvers, when did you learned those, because I Know that neither Capt- I mean General Bartlett or Pop's could have done that!!!" Sid Grimm amazed about what he had witnessed"

"Well, when I was a kid, my father used to build small and somewhat homemade rotor planes, so I did help him to test them out and pulled some acrobatics, obviously when landed, my father was angry about them, but relived about I was still alive, but my mother in other case…. Well, she was pissed off, of course and always ended up grounded for a month, haah, those times…. Even my brother Ridge, had it easy when he almost wreck the family car at the age of 14…." Said blaze pulling a half lie, half truth about it, but to the rest of them, it looks like he was lost in his vault of memories

"All right, but we got the point, lets head back before you tell us times you got grounded" said Nagase a little annoyed

"hey, does anyone of you think this cloud was a little too lager than normal?, outside of us I can see anything", Said Hans pointing a vital point

"Now that you mention it my instruments are failing, does any of this are happening to you?" Said Marcus worried because of his instruments malfunction

"The mine's are also failing" said Kei worried

"Mine's too, captain does your instruments are all right?" asked Hans expecting a negative answer, but he said nothing, Ace was thinking about the situation and he noticed the strange readings from this instruments and decided to put temporally off line Z.O.E, relaying in his instincts

'_What the hell were Ouroboros doing here, looks like we are going to find out as soon as we get out of this time portal, damn it Simon, I told you that later of earlier they were going to find the blueprints of the prototype, and later they would build another just to track me down and destroy me'_ thought Ace until he got interrupted form his train of thoughts by Hans

"Captain, please respond!" Said Hans worried about the sudden fail of all their instruments

"…Sorry Hans, my instruments are failing too, but also I had some problems with the radio and the cameras are getting interference, but I can still see were I'm going, only with a little bit of static, even I had to temporally put off line Z.O.E., if not, my plane would be practically a rail less rollercoaster" said Ace making everyone know about his situation

When they got out from the "Cloud", they noticed that the landscape was completely different from Oured, but three of the four members quickly identified it they were at November City, how the hell did they managed to travel thousands of Kilometers in just a matter of seconds, everyone was perplexed, how this happened, and what's going on, but when they got another look from the instruments, they were working perfectly, but when they checked the mission parameters they got shocked:

Data

Operation:

Date:  
2010/11/29  
Area:  
November City, Osea  
Time:  
1045 Hrs.  
Location:  
03°08'27"N  
186°02'54"E

They managed to highjack the military mainframe tried to update the information, but the satellite was only giving that information, knowing that this would be a little suspicious to know what's going on Ace decided to act shocked

"I think I'm getting a malfunction in my cameras, because right now, I'm getting visual of a past mission or something" said Ace

"T.-Th-This can't be right!!!, I must be seeing things, Does anyone is seeing what I'm seeing" Said Kei, watching the air battle that was happening at the moment from the distance, fortunately neither of the enemy planes, Wardog, nor AWACS Thunderhead had detect them

"I-I can't believe it, it looks like we are back in the past, b-b-but why?" said Hans barely recovering from the shock

"Could any of you can tell me what the hell is going on?" Said Marcus confused about how everyone was acting

"Looks like we are back into the past Marcus, at this very moment the Yuktobanian Air Force had sent a various squadrons just to kill us the Ex-Vice President Appelroult, and getting revenge for the College town incident as a bonus, That mission was when Captain Davenport Died by a missile hit while giving some more time to the people on the stadium to abandon the place… So what do you guys say, If we are really in the past, then we have to be careful in whatever we do, but for now, Let's give us some back up right now and do the things right, but before that, due to this situation that we are right now, it would chaotic and very compromising using our call sings, so I suggest you to change your IFF and call sing, because it would be a little suspicious and confusing to Thunderhead to have a pair of Blaze's, Edge's and Archer's plus a pilot that's suppose to be serving in the Kestrel at the moment isn't that right?, but you have to do it quick, we don't have much time" Said Blaze with a motivation and seriousness that impress everyone, he sounded like a commander in chief leading an army to a final battle against an enemy who won't last much longer

I agree, and I think it makes sense, right now we are back in the past and even I would be very confused if you say "Archer, enemy plane on your six", and the other me evade something that wasn't there" Said Hans thinking about the situation

"Now that you mention it, I'm going to command Z.O.E. to modify our radio transmissions, this way, we won't sound the same like our past counterparts" said Ace warning everyone about said detail

"Yes, let's do the things right Blaze, you know I won't lose another flight lead, and neither a fellow wing man again" Said Kei, knowing that the chance of saving Chopper had shown to themselves

"We finished this war and we can do it again, but this time, we'll be ready for whatever obstacles were in our path" Said Marcus convinced that various incidents can be avoided, like the Kestrel sinking

"All right does any of you have thought what call sing are going to use?"

"Yes captain" Said archer thinking to use his late father's call sings

"I'm ready blaze" Said edge thinking on reviving a forgotten past

"Me either Captain" Said Swordsman while some possible legendary aces call sings flashed to his mind

"Well let's do it: Razgriz 1, IFF: KT-016, Call sing: Blaze, switching to Unknown 1, IFF: U.P.E.O. EC-71, Call sing: N.E.M.O." Said Blaze

"Razgriz 2 IFF: KT-007, Call sing: Edge, switching to Unknown 2, IFF: S.T.F.S. PE-098, Call sing: Scarface 2"

'_Could she really be, after those years?…'_ Thought Ace increasing some suspicions he had about her past

"Razgriz 4 IFF: KT-024, Call sing: Archer, switching to Unknown 3, IFF: B.N.A.F. ST-145, Call sing: Grau Orca 2"

'_Belkan Naval Air Force?, I didn't Know you have Belkan origins Grimm, I'll have to find that call sing in my files…' _thought Ace trying to figure out which pilot was Grimm's father

"Razgriz 5 IFF: KT-112, Call sing: Swordsman, switching to Unknown 4, IFF: I.S.A.F NP-118, Call sing: Mobius 1"

'_I don't Know what is amazing, the fact that he choose that call sing, or the fact that it was my old call sing…_' thought Ace in awe

"Those would work for now, All right people, we will fly low and fast to avoid being detected, follow the path of the river, once we'll arrive to the city, engage and provide cover to Wardog, If there's no more questions… Time to dive into the fireworks!!!, Razgriz Squadron Intercept!!! Said Blaze, now known as NEMO while pushing the throttle to the max with the afterburners while the rest of the group did the same

"But we have a little big, what about the fuel, weapons and were we will stay, we can't exactly go to the Kestrel or either Osean base, or we would be captured, it's like we're back on the run you know" said Kei pointing out that problem

"I know, I have a solution, but I need you to trust me in this, no matter what" Said Ace, knowing that his deepest secret must have come to light to his fellow wingmen and friends.

"We trust you Bla-, I mean Nemo, besides it looks like we don't have any other option" Said Kei, trusting her Squadron Leader's Judgment

"All Right, Zoe, highjack the Osean Defense Network and update our status as allied units, so the other Osean planes won't fire at us and to have AWACS Thunderhead to back up us, also activate the voice modulator system to the four of us, and configure to the next samples, and also activate the Tactical Laser System please" Said Ace configuring a list of voice samples taken from his previous battles

"ACKNOWLEDGED, COMMENCING HACKING…….HACKING COMPLETE…….UPLOADING INFORMATION…….INFORMATION UPLOADED……VOICE MODULATOR ACTIVATED……CONFIGURING VOICE PATTERNS…VOICE PATTERNS CONFIGURATED….TACTICAL LASER SYSTEM ON LINE, LOADED AND READY TO FIRE" Said Z.O.E. updating Ace about the configurations

"Thank you Zoe" Said Ace thanking his half-sentient A.I. for her help

"YOUR'E WELLCOME, NEMO" Said Z.O.E.

_**Meanwhile**_, the situation in the stadium was getting more chaotic, the stadium was half way to being evacuated and the reinforcements were not coming… or at least it looks like…

"DAMN IT, none of their bases are responding to me" said thunderhead frustrated, because the situation it's getting worse and worse

"What you don't understand, that there is a battle in the stadium!!!" said thunderhead now engaged and exasperated because he was verbal-fighting the traffic air controller and the base command of the nearest airbase

'_Where the hells are the reinforcements? I am getting tired and my munitions won't hold much longer'_ thought Chopper

'_Are we on our own?'_ thought Edge losing the hope with every second of the battle and no allied plane has to show yet

'_I have to survive, I have a brother to protect and my family awaiting for me at home'_ thought Archer

'_How the hell, does all those planes got here undetected, looks like Alvin was right, we are being used, and somebody is trying to dispose of us before we are a bigger threat, some higher up, maybe…'_ Though Blaze

They just managed to heard the Vice president managed to abandon the stadium, but it was still crowded with panicked people struggling to evacuate the building

"There's a new flight of enemy planes approaching, it's a squadron composed of stealth fighters" Thunderhead informed Wardog about the new objectives

"Are they going to bombarding the stadium!?" Said Archer while evading a missile

"They are dead set on attacking us both physically and politically" said chopper while struggling to get in lock an enemy Su-27, without either him or his squadron mates noticing an enemy Mig-31 who got him locked with a SAAM missile.

When the Mig pilot fired hid missile, he was waiting anxious that the missile follow the target he was tracking, if he shot down one of the demons, we would be promoted, he would be given a medal and he would be considered the ace of aces of the glorious yuktobanian air force, to him the flight of the missile was like watching it in slow motion, the missile was flying to its objective, the gray osean raptor that was tracking a fellow yuke plane, the missile was approaching at a speed of mach 2, it was just a few meters from its target when suddenly….

_**WHHHSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZ……BOOOOM!!!...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…**_

A red flash of light, followed y a red beam shoot from out of nowhere apparently from the ground and upwards, the said energy beam was in the missile's way, the Mig pilot, haven't seen anything like that, he thought that it was a special reflector from the stadium… that thought disappeared when the missile flew through the red light column, and explode, he was shocked, how could this be, he had an easy kill in a silver plate, and then, this…thing, appeared and destroyed his chance of fame and glory…, but when he noticed that said energy beam was directing to him, he tried to pull an evasive maneuver as fast as he could, but the slow response and turning difficulty of the Mig-31 had make him a virtual sitting duck, the only thing that he could do was say: "WHAT THE FU-!", he couldn't finish his phrase because the laser hit him square, making his plane explode instantly and any other aircraft not enough quick to try to dodge behind him, four more yuke fighters and the whole bomber squadron composed of eight F-117: Night hawk were destroyed in a matter of seconds, and with that for the Yuktobanian Air Force….All Hell Broke Loose…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!"

"OH MY GOD, IT KILLED VICTOR!!!!"

"THOSE BASTARDS!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

"THE MOLOTOV SQUADRON IS GONE, REPAT, THE MOLOTOV BOMBER SQUADRON WAS DESTROYED!!!!"

"MY PLANE IS HIT!, EJECTING!!!....SHIT!!!, THE EJECTION HANDLE IS STRUCK!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!!!!!!-_BZZZZZZZ"_

"THE COMANDER SUVOROV'S PLANE IS GONE, SOMEBODY CHECK THE CHAIN OF COMMAND!!!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!, THE COMMANDER'S HIT!!!, WE'RE SCREWED!!!"

"DON'T LOOSE YOUR COOL VLADIMIR, YOU MUST BETTER CALM DOWN AND TAKE THE LEAD"

"I'M HIT!!!, I'M GOING DOWN!!!!"

"WE LOST ANOTHER ONE!!!"

"EVASIVE MANEUVER SUCCSESSFUL, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!"

"LOOK OVER THERE!!!"

The yuktobanians watched in shock at an unknown black and red tailed aircraft, the shape of the plane was very uncommon, there was no canopy and instead have a lot of cameras around, each camera glow a intimidating ghostly white color, so it could be an Unmanned Aerial Combat Vehicle, and the nose of the plane was opened revealing what it looks like the secret weapon that destroyed thirteen panes in one single shot, the unknown aircraft closed its nose, and quickly approached to the left of the osean plane previously targeted, like he was guarding it.

_**AT THE SAME TIME…**_

Edge had just managed to shot down another plane and when she turned to the right in an attempt to rejoin with her fellow wingmen, she watched horrified that a missile was fired at Chopper and he couldn't dodge it but before she could warn him the missile was just a few meters of his plane suddenly a red laser was shoot apparently from the ground which hit the missile aimed to chopper, the aggressor plane who fired it along some aircraft who couldn't dodge, later, said laser beam aimed to the eight stealth bomber aircrafts, all those planes were destroyed by one single shoot before the laser lose power ad dissipate from view, then she searched for the laser and found an aircraft that se she hoped to never see again, the only aircraft that it's still gave her nightmares until today since that incident many years ago, but said jet looked liked a perfected black colored version of the one that she remembered, the last time she had seen it… and now it's equipped with a powerful laser if it wasn't deadly enough.

Archer managed to avoid a really skilled yuke top gun in a Su-27 he really had seen it close this time, he was expecting another artillery projectile barrage, but then he saw his radar and found nothing at his six, either his three, neither his nine and much less at his twelve, when he saw a powerful red laser beam and an smoking ball of fire going down behind him, he figure out that the wrecked plane inside the ball of fire was the top gun that was hunting him down, he really didn't known which rank was until he intercepted an enemy transmission:

"THE COMANDER'S PLANE IS GONE, SOMEBODY CHECK THE CHAIN OF COMMAND!!!"

Since then, he knew that the whole enemy operation was going down, he quickly found the source of the laser beam, an unknown aircraft that quickly turned to where he was with the laser still activated, he saw what that kind of damage this kind of weapon can do, he thought he was a goner but then, the laser miss him by meters, for a moment he thought that the pilot have a really bad aim but that was suddenly he heard a series of explosions, then he turned his head to his left and then turned it to see above and managed to watch eight explosions, a lot of flaming wrecked aircraft pieces raining from up there and said laser losing power, then the unknown aircraft closing its nose and turning to the direction were chopper was located.

Blaze after dodging a missile fired by an enemy Typhoon, had manage to see the same scene as Edge, he was about to express his thoughts when he received a strange, yet familiar felling, like some kind of link, making him specially aware and wary of the newcomer presence: _'This is strange, I haven't had this feeling since the duel I had against Yellow 13…'_

Meanwhile Chopper manage to shot down his target, When suddenly his missile alarm went off, he tried to take evasive actions but the missile was too near, but suddenly a red beam intercepted the missile and destroyed it.

'_What the hell, did they managed to fix the Arkbird?, no that couldn't be the Arkbird, that laser was shot from the ground- wait, what's that plane, its aiming the laser to that plane, and that other…and the one behind, the one on its left, the one below that other, the other one up there, WOAH, he took the stealth bombers in one go, wow, that's one hell of fire power to destroy all those planes in one single shot, I can't identified which model is it and neither has an Osea insignia, I hope it is on our side..' _That was the train of thoughts that Chopper was having when suddenly he received a radio transmission…from the unknown plane that has formed at his left, he was shocked that there was no canopy, but instead it have those "lights" around where the cockpit should be, but the fact he was receiving a radio transmission was a fact that that thing was a manned aircraft

"Yo, Buddy, you're still alive?" said the pilot of the unknown plane, to Chopper that voice was familiar, but were did he heard that voice, he will figure out later, for now he have to respond

"…y-yeah, thanks for the help, that was too near for my tastes I'm telling you, but who are you, identified yourself" said Chopper on part relieved that he was out of danger for now, and for other was wary because this plane was from unknown origin, even if his IFF was marking as a friendly unit

"All you need to know it's that I am on your side, but if you need to call me by a name, you may call me Unknown 1, Captain Davenport" said the unknown pilot now called Unknown 1(A/N: Think that Nemo is using the voice of Larry Foulke, AKA: "Solo Wing" Pixy, Galm 2)

"Me and my squadron were in the near of the zone in route to our own mission when we heard your AWACS emergency calling, so we came as soon as possible, even when that disengagement order, just to confirm, you and your squadron take a little rest, we'll take care of them" Said Unknown 1 breaking formation and taking course to counter attack the enemy before they got out of the shock

"Wardog, the reinforcements have arrived, it's a squadron if four stealth planes, its….you got to be kidding me, what do you mean that they are an "Unknown Squadron"" Said Thunderhead to a fellow intelligence officer, said intelligence officer replied to Thunderhead in thought the radio in his station

"That's what I said; it's the 000st Special Black Operations Tactical Fighter Squadron "Unknown""

The members of the 108th tactical fighter squadron were shocked, they never heard of such squadron designation, and by the surprised voice tone of Thunderhead neither him, it seemed too farfetched that a black operations squadron was going to another mission and ended up near they were, it looks like the higher ups had some suspicion that something like this would happened and sent this unit to protect the vice-president also act as reinforcements to the "Four Wings of Sand Island", all the Wardog squadron members except Blaze looked in a mixture of shock, awe and relieve how the unknown aircraft quickly turned and took an intercepting course at full speed to meet the enemy head- on

The yuktobanian attack force was stunned, just a few moments they had the air superiority, they had the Molotov Bomber squadron, the most precise bomber unit in the whole air force, trained to do the most damage with the least ammo and use the remaining to do more damage; All of them were under the guidance of the Commander Dominic Suvorov, a Belkan war veteran and Yuktobanian ace of aces, specialized in large scale operations and strategic assault, but more importantly, he shot down a large amount of aircraft in the "Strategic Top Priority One Air Space: B7R, aka: The Round Table", his kill score was almost as large as the legendary "Demon Lord" himself, but nowhere near as such legend, but definitely the highest in the whole Yuktobanian air force, now the commander was killed because he was chasing one of the damned demons and got unaware of his surroundings, overconfident of his skills and the quality of this large attack force he was guiding, he never saw that unknown aircraft when it fired its weapon, they were shocked that one single aircraft managed to destroy thirteen planes in one single shot, they were livid, they had lost various comrades and friends by that plane so they decided to get revenge for them, their families, and the pride of the glorious yuktobanian Air force, so… IT'S PAYBACK TIME!!!

"I'VE NEVER SEEN A PLANE LIKE THAT BEFORE, IT MUST BE THE OSEANS LATEST SECRET WEAPON" said Zenith 13, a Mig-31 pilot who was near a formation of four fighter jets; Su-27's to be exact

"HAAARGGG, FIRST THOSE DAMNED RAZGRIZ DESTROYED THE SCINFAXI AND HIRMFAXI, LATER THEY HAD CAPTURED OUR BASES IN THE JILACHI DESERT, AND NOW THIS, LET'S KILL TEM- WHAT!!!, A MISSILE!!! EVAD-HAAAAHHHRGGGGG-_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"_

"WHAT!, ANOTHER PLANE!!, YOU GOT TO BE KIDD-_BZZZZZZZZZ"_

"QUICK DISPER-_BZZZZZZZZZZ"_

Their anger and boldness quickly turned in fear and uneasiness when three more of their comrades were killed by a four- missile barrage that appeared out of nowhere, three missiles hit their target square, turning those Su-27 into balls of burning fuel, ammunitions, and wrecked aircraft pieces, but the last pilot in a Su-27 managed to evade the remaining missile and lose it from his six without noticing a black and yellow tailed F/A-22 Raptor positioning behind and below him…

EVASIVE MANEUVER SUCCSESSFU- HUUAAARRRGGG…. DAMN IT, I'VE BEEN HIT, MY PLANE IS SWISS CHEESE, EJECTING!!! The pilot screamed thought the radio while ejecting, his fighter jet was hit by artillery barrage shot by the black Raptor who quickly change course and flew between the skyscrapers of the city to take cover and attack another unsuspected pilot, like an insatiable predator hunting its defenseless preys.

"This is Unknown 4, the ambush on the yuktobanian secondary forces has been a success, continuing the operation" Said the pilot of the mysterious Black and Yellow tailed Raptor (A/N: Think that Marcus Snow is using the voice of Anthony Palmer, AKA: Sorcerer 1)

"HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE, BE CAREFUL!!!" said a yuke Typhoon pilot who managed to witness the surprise attack of the black Raptor

"DAMN IT, INTELIGENCE WAS WRONG AGAIN!!!" shouted another Yuke Typhoon pilot distraught of the situation they were now, the mission was "simple":

1-Destroy the Demons of Razgriz…

2-Destroy the stadium and kill the Osean Vice-President…

3-Attack random targets in the city with the remaining ammunitions…

4-Get the fuck out of here before the whole Osean Air Defense Force arrives…

"AWACS, WE NEED SOME BACK UP NOW!!!….AWACS!!!!!...AWACS!!!!" other pilot shouted, expecting any form of communication with their AWACS

"THE AWACS IS GONE!!!" The same yuke Mig-31 pilot, Zenith 13 said while watching horrified above him the AWACS in flames, an engine tearing itself apart from the right wing, also the radar disc from the top of the aircraft, there was a big hole in the body of the plane and he can swear that between some derives there's some crew members in freefall to their end from said hole, when the things apparently can't go worse for the falling jet, suddenly the left wing, the one with the last engine, just tore itself apart, without the wing to stabilize the flight, the battered plane just started to rolling out of control in direction to the mountains.

The yuke pilot tried to find the responsible of this, and suddenly, just above the falling AWACS, was a black and white tailed Su-47 Berkut flying away from the scene

"This is Unknown 3, The AWACS has been neutralized, proceeding to the next target" said the voice of the pilot of the mysterious Black and White Berkut (A/N: Think that Hans Grimm is using the voice of Anton Kupchenko, AKA: Gault 1)

"WHERE ARE THE REINFORCEMENTS!!!" Said desperated another yuke pilot in a EF-2000 Typhoon

"THE REINFORCEMETS WERE SHOT DOWN TOO, THEY WHERE THE FIRST TO FALL!!!" Said the Zenith 13 in his Mig-31 as he was watching the now seven explosions in the air at the north-east from the stadium, the reinforcement squadron was shot down unexpectedly by a single plane who appeared out of nowhere and from a low altitude, then it made a sudden climb and engaged them head-on, that aircraft launched 6 missile at the squadron and took down their leader with the aircraft's machine gun, they didn't last a second, all the flight was destroyed in one go against this other Unknown plane, but when it suddenly turned to the yuke pilot managed to identify said aggressor plane by its airframe's shape, it was an Black and Sky Blue tailed X-02 Wyvern, he managed to identify it because the yuktobanian Air Force managed to acquired some of them from an unknown contractor.

"This is Unknown 2, the enemy reinforcement squadron has been eliminated, repeat; the enemy reinforcement squadron has been eliminated, proceeding to engage the remaining enemies" Said the unknown female pilot of the Wyvern (A/N: Think that Kei Nagase is using the voice of Marcela Vazquez, AKA: Espada 2)

What Wardog was witnessing was only described by one word: _**MASSACRE!!!**_, the Yuktobanian Air Force, had no chance against this newcomer squadron, they couldn't get a lock on them, they were moving too fast, unpredictable, and they appeared to be using guerrilla tactics adapted for air combat. Aircrafts were falling here and there, hell, even some enemy planes were crashing in mid-air because the desperation of avoid the artillery barrages and missile shots from those black planes.

Meanwhile, AWACS Thunderhead and his crew were listening horrified in radio the desperated cries for help of the enemy:

(BULLETS CLASGING AGAINST METAL AND GLASS BREAKING SOUND) "HAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGG" (PILOT CHOCKING IN HIS OWN BOOD, THEN CRASH AND EXPLOSION SOUND)-_BZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!!!-" (EXPOSION)-_BZZZZZZZZ_

"MISSION FAIELD, EVERYONE, RETREA-" (EXPLOSION)-_BZZZZZZZZZ_

"HOW MANY ARE WE LEFT!!!"

(WARNING ALARMS SOUNDING IN THE BACKGROUND)"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY!!!" (CRASH AND EXPLOSION SOUND)"-_BZZZZZZZZ_

(GLASS CANOPY BROKEN SOUND AND SOMETHING HIT)GHAAARGG, I'M HIT; I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING, EJECTING!!!" (CANOPY AND EJECTION SEAT ACTIONED SOUND)

"COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, CLIMB FASTER YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRA-!!!" (MISSILE HIT AND EXPLOSION SOUND)-_BZZZZZZ_

In that exact moment, the black Falken was approaching to the remaining enemy units head-on while those were firing a heavy barrage of missiles and bullets in an attempt to shoot it down or deviate it from its course, but that was useless, because said back fighter was dodging it with such ease and agility that it looked like it was a well planned and choreographed acrobatic flight.

Then four missiles were approaching at high speed, and in that moment, Nemo went in trance again and instead of dodge the four missiles, he kept his course while increasing its speed, when the missiles were a few meters away from his aircraft, he quickly start rolling to his left, dodging the first pair at an 120° of lateral inclination those missiles bypass him by a few meters one over the plane, and the other just bellow, he kept rolling until he had managed to doge the second pair at an 289° of lateral inclination whit similar results.

The Yukes shocked because of what managed to witness that was about to be a sure kill, but the maneuver the unknown aircraft pulled was simply amazing, but they couldn't recover on time because the unknown black aircraft was now too near to fire a missile, so they proceed to fire their machineguns, and said plane managed to evade the incoming barrage by mere millimeters while firing its machinegun at them. Neither of them managed to get a hit on the black plane, but the Black Falken managed to shoot down a typhoon by shooting at the cockpit.

Quickly as soon as the unknown aircraft managed to bypass the rest of the squadron, two typhoons managed to get on his six and lock it on in their missile targeting system, and when they fired their missiles, due to their adrenaline, they started to watch them almost in slow motion how they were approaching to the target…

_**INSIDE THE ADF-01 FALKEN…**_

Ace was aware of the pair of typhoons behind him when they fired their missiles, so he decided to give them a pair of surprises of his own.

"Z.O.E., Activate the Electronic Counter Measure Pod, jam those missiles and redirect them to the other typhoons at our nine and three, then activate the Z.O.E. Rear Missile System" Said Ace in monotonic voice again

"ACKNOWLEDGED, ELECTRONIC COUNTERMEASURE POD ACTIVATED… JAMMING… COMMENCING HACKING… HACKING COMPLETE… UPDATE TARGET COMPLETE… Z.O.E. REAR MISSILE SYSTEM ACTIVATED… TARGETS LOKED ON" Z.O.E. comply her orders

"THANK YOU AGAIN Z.O.E." Said Blaze in his monotonic Voice

"YOU'RE WELLCOME NEMO" said Z.O.E.

_**GENERAL POINT OF VIEW…**_

…but suddenly, the pair of missiles just changed their courses, now directing to another two allied typhoons, their wingmen, the unsuspected change of target took by surprise to the other two typhoon pilots, they had no time to react and were hit by the missiles destroying their planes…

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"said one of the two remaining Typhoon pilots

"I DON'T KNOW, LET'S JUST FIRE ANOTHER MISSILE AND KILL THIS THING!" said the other typhoon pilot

They fired their last missile to the black aircraft in front of them, but it happened again, just this time the missiles just flew upwards and explode harmlessly in the sky, whit no missiles and the sheer stubbornness they have, now they're going to try to shoot it down by gunfire, just when they managed to get in position, something they didn't expected happened…

"WHAT THE FU-!?"-_BZZZZZZZZ_

"OH SHI-!!!"-_BZZZZZZ_

Two missiles were launched from the Falken, which would be normal if not for the fact that they were launched backwards towards the yuktobanian Typhoons that were at his six head-on without changing its course or missile flight path, both planes explode at the same time, leaving only smoke and derives in flames raining to the ground

"A-A-AM-AM I THE LAST ONE LEFT!?!?!?" Said the Zenith 13, the Mig-31 pilot who manage to witness everything since the beginning, one by one, or better said Squadron by Squadron knowing that he had no chance to defeat any of them, he tried to escape, hitting the powerful Mig-31's engines to the maximum, he went to the north, in hope to lost them by sheer speed, during his escape, he managed to see clearly the squadron insignia in the directional fin of that black Berkut, it was an instant, but that instant was enough to read the designation: Ghost of Razgriz, Razgriz Air Command Squadron…

"R-RA-RAZGRIZ!?" that's all he could say at that moment, he couldn't believe it, apparently they were chasing the wrong target the whole time!, he must get out of here, and fast!, he really need to warn everyone, he is almost there, a little bit more and he is out of the battle zone, then he can go ratter safety to an allied territory, out of this nightmare!!!

"Sorry comrade, but once you've seen our squadron, we can't let you live…" said Unknown 1 opening the nose of his plane and revealing the Tactical Laser System, then he press the fire button in his sick, due to this time it was configured in full power, at first nothing happened, but instead of shooting a red laser beam, small yellow particles started to grouping in the opened nose and in front of the TLS itself, ten seconds later, a huge yellow beam was shot from the plane, once out of the aircraft nose, the laser beam created a shockwave around the plane and its width increased dramatically enough to be trice the total height of the Falken itself, The ridiculously large yellow beam hit the escaping plane with pinpoint precision, vaporizing it instantly leaving only an explosion as testimony that it was once ever there, but no fragments, no nothing, Zenith 13 simply just ceased to exist…

The sand Island Squadron was shocked and awed at the amazing destructive power of the last laser shot, and sheer ruthless and effective of those pilots, especially the one in the weird aircraft. It was obvious that they are far more experienced than them, but their train of thoughts had to stop because they've got interrupted by a radio transmission coming from the newcomer squadron to their AWACS

"AWACS Thunderhead, Status Report, Over" Said Unknown 1 to Thunderhead

"R-Right, Picture clear, the area has been sanitized, great work people, Unknown squadron, thank you for your assistance, without you, I'm sure a catastrophe would have happened" Said AWACS Thunderhead relieved that everything is over

"You're welcome Thunderhead, like thunderhead said, good job Wardog, fending off an entire squadron and a bomber flight by yourselves is not a small feat by-" said Unknown 1 until he was interrupted

"W-Wait, WHAT?!, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!, we were not the ones who massacred the bombers and the other half of the yuke forces!" Said Chopper shocked, they were giving them the credit of the

"Like I said, good job Wardog, fending off an entire squadron and a bomber flight by yourselves is not a small feat by itself, by the time we arrived you finished off the rest of the enemy forces, if you catch my drift, we are a Black operations squadron, and we work better in the shadows, this incident would compromise us so you better take the credit for this, so I don't want any paperwork that even mention our existence, that includes you AWACS Thunderhead, we work under direct orders of the president himself and if any of your superiors ask you about anything if this incident or about us, just tell them that you were ordered that information about this is classified as National Security Level 1 Top Secret, if they does not know what is it, tell them that they would need an authorization Omega-Blue-9, It doesn't even matter if the know about us they will simply deny our existence" Said Unknown 1

The Wardog squadron watch how this mysterious flight takes formation a their left

"Unknown Squadron, status report, Over" said Unknown 1

"Captain, this is Unknown 2, all targets has been destroyed, I've got zero damage but I'm out of ammo and have half enough fuel to return to base, over" Said the voice disguised Kei Nagase

"Captain, this is Unknown 3, the mission's objectives have been achieved, I have zero ammunition left aside from the machineguns, my aircraft is undamaged, but I have half fuel as well" Said Unknown 2, AKA: Hans Grimm

"Captain, this is Unknown 4, the operation has been a success, I have 231 bullets left, but I'm out of missiles, also my plane have no damage and I have half a tank left" said the voice disguised Marcus Snow

It was just that time when N.E.M.O.'s radar detected various friendly signatures, that's right, the Osean Air Defense Force it's arriving to the scene… too late

"Well, it looks like the cavalry has arrived… too late as always, all right, if there's nothing left let's head back to base, mission accomplished" said Unknown 4 to everyone

"Wait, what!?, all you have done was helping out us, what happened to your original mission?" said Chopper flabbergasted

"Originally our mission was to keep an eye on you guys, since the college town incident in Yuktobania, the high command has ordered us to babysit you guys, just to avoid incidents like that, but with the involvement of that "8492nd squadron" that you said in this incident as well, that apparently proves that you were telling the true all this time, don't worry we'll tell everything that happened to our superior ASAP" replied Unknown 3 to everyone

The Wardog squadron found this hard to believe and yet it made sense, the high command was wary about them, and because of that and their credibility and trust was almost zero at the moment, so it doesn't surprise that they sent a black operations squadron after them just to validate what they declared in that court martial.

"W-Wow, I didn't expect any of this would happened, but thank you anyway for helping us" Said Archer relieved and grateful

"You're welcome Wardog 4" said Unknown 2

"Well, This Time to go, but don't worry, we'll see you again Wardog" Said Unknown 1 while him and formation took leave in direction to the west whit the sun blocking any particular marking in their planes while the OADF flights finally managed to arrived to the "battle zone" from the east

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**AUTOR NOTES:**_

Hello everyone, I am Wing Zero 032, spry for the extreme delay, I've been busy with college family chores and something called "social life", and I hope that the chapter would have been of your like

So this is my Christmas gift to all of you due to that I managed to finish it right now Friday 25/12/2009

Well there's no more to say so Thank you for your time and see you in the next chapter of PAST V.S. FUTURE, stay gold.

_**Please, Read & Review!,**_ last time I just received six reviews (that I'm really grateful for your support), but Would like to received more that that

This is Wing Zero Singing off…. _**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR 2010**_

**CONECTION TERMINATED.**


End file.
